The Sweet Escape
by Rasha013
Summary: I live with Sasuke in our trailer, sometimes even Naruto comes, and those are the times when I have to sleep at my friend’s house. I don’t mind it, because, Sasuke always looks happier after Naruto spent the night. NaruSasu-yaoi,voyeurism ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor do I make any money from writing this fic. I'm only doing it for entertainment.

* * *

**Summary:** I live with Sasuke in our trailer, sometimes even Naruto comes, and those are the times when I have to sleep at my friend's house. I don't mind it, because, Sasuke always looks happier after Naruto spent the night.

* * *

**Warnings:** yaoi (man x man, or in this case Naruto x Sasuke in romantic relationship), voyeurism, naughty children doing something they shouldn't and naughty adults not caring, rimming, blowjobs

* * *

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

* * *

**AN:** *grins* ...enjoy!

* * *

**The Sweet Escape**

* * *

Other children in my neighbourhood had one mum and one dad, sometimes even a dog, but I only had Sasuke. I didn't mind him, he was okay. He let me live with him, he fed me, he was really rude sometimes but I liked living with him. He was a bastard, or that was what his friend Naruto always used to say. I didn't know what bastard was when I was little but I know now. It's not nice to say that to someone you consider your family.

I said it once, and Sasuke grounded me for a week. I don't know why Naruto never got grounded for saying it, and he really said it all the time.

Naruto didn't live with the two of us, I've barely even seen the guy. He only came by in the evenings, sometimes stayed the night, and went somewhere in the morning. We lived in a trailer camp in the outskirts of Konoha. Sasuke worked in a local bar, I never went there as a kid. Later, I found out it was a good thing I never visited him at work. He worked as a stripper, I'm not proud of that but he always saved a little money on the side for my schooling. I'm forever grateful for that.

I remember kids always mocking those whose mums were strippers, or teasing them. My friends never said anything bad about Sasuke. I wouldn't let them. We were all just kids, teenagers with raging hormones. They said Sasuke was a fag, and I was fag's son, even though Sasuke was not my biological parent. That was another word I didn't understand back then. What is fag? Why are you gay? What makes you gay?

I found out what was gay one night. At that time I thought my eyes would fall out, because the images got stuck in my mind for a long time.

Nezumi, my best friend, tricked me into coming back home when I was supposed to stay at my other friend, Rai's house while Naruto came to visit. The three of us returned to our trailer and got in quietly. Our trailer was kind of big, we had one big room inside and big room in front of the trailer. The inside room was mostly Sasuke's bedroom and then everything else, my room included. The outside room was dinning room. We came in and we immediately saw someone had been dining, the plates were still on the table, along with the wine and food.

Rai was busy playing with the food and Nezumi nudged me, telling me I need to enter the trailer as we agreed. I remember saying I didn't agree on anything but he said I actually did when I agreed he would be able to order me to do something if he won the game we played at Rai's. He won and here we were.

I tiptoed to the door and just before I had time to open it, I heard some noise from the inside. We all froze as the room was filled with clearly some shouting and cussing, then some other noises I was unable to decipher but Nezumi knew what was happening. I could see it in his eyes, oh, how I despised him for that.

I opened the door just enough for the three of us to see what was going on in there. There was Sasuke. And Naruto. On the bed. My jaw hit the floor as my eyes recorded their movements. My naïve brain saw it like this: They were on the bed, Sasuke sitting in Naruto's lap. I thought they were eating each other. Naruto had his hand in Sasuke's hair and another one on his behind, while Sasuke sat on his lap, keeping his hands around Naruto's neck.

Naruto arched his back, somehow allowing Sasuke to bit him. He made some noise, I thought he was hurt, but apparently Sasuke didn't share my opinion. He kept biting him, leaving angry red bruises on the tanned neck. Their position was oddly enough arousing. I couldn't believe it. The three of us gasped when Naruto spanked Sasuke and Sasuke groaned.

I felt warmth in the lower part of my body, it was pleasant but weird.

"I heard Orochimaru talking about you at Jiraiya's yesterday." Naruto said loud enough for us to hear. Sasuke hummed in response, urging Naruto to continue. "He bragged to the whole pub you gave him a lap dance..." Naruto's hands touched Sasuke's shoulders and caressed his sides, then stopped at his hips and rubbed small circles. Sasuke moved his hips, grinding himself down on Naruto.

The action sent shivers down my spine, they looked... hot.

Sasuke chuckled and arched his back, stretching his arms in the air. Naruto's eyes took Sasuke whole and he licked his lips.

"Are you jealous?" Sasuke said in dangerously low tone. I don't ever remember him speaking like that. Naruto snorted in response and Sasuke chuckled again. "You are, aren't you?" He grinded his hips a little harder this time. Naruto sucked in his breath and gripped Sasuke's hips to slow them down.

"What if I am...?" He asked, Sasuke laughed.

"It makes me happy, you know." He said, kissing Naruto softly on the lips. "I want only you, I hate their hands, Orochimaru's the most." Sasuke spoke slowly, his hands searched Naruto's and then bringing them on this chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and they kissed again.

"They touch what's mine... Strip for me..." Naruto said quietly and possessively, I almost didn't hear him. I thought Sasuke would say no, but when he got up a moment later and walked to his CD player, I knew something more would happen. He put in some CD and the music filled the room. It was nice, it had good rhythm, I liked it.

Sasuke swung his hips and I could help but to stare. He moved so graciously, as if he's done it million times before. Now that I think of it, he probably has. It was intriguing how he could move like that. He began dancing, moving his hands over his body. Still dancing, he came to Naruto, who put down his legs from the bed, and took off his shirt.

Naruto raised his hands to touch Sasuke but he gave them a small tap and said "No touching..." Naruto's shirt hit the floor and Sasuke stepped away from him. Naruto was smirking the whole time. Sasuke continued moving in that arousing way, his hips swinging from one side to the other while he unbuttoned his own shirt.

It slid off his shoulders and it stayed there. Sasuke put his finger to his lips and pouted his lips, looking incredibly sexy. Naruto nodded his head, biting his lower lip, and motioned with his right hand to Sasuke to continue. I saw him rubbing his crotch. Unconsciously, my hand did the same. I felt strange, my crotch was hard and hot, it felt good.

Sasuke let his shirt slid all the way and moved to take off his pants. It look him forever to actually take them off because he kept swinging those beautiful hips. They were so distracting, I had to stare.

Then, Sasuke continued to strip for Naruto. The song went on and with each passing minute he had one article of clothing less. When he was completely naked, Naruto called him to come closer, and Sasuke did. He slid in his lap without arguing, he didn't sit but instead he crouched in front of Naruto. I thought it was stupid to do something like that but then Naruto did something, he pushed Sasuke's shoulders away, making him raise his crotch higher, he arched his back and continued dancing.

"You're so hot..." Naruto smiled and licked his lips, then proceeded to lick Sasuke's thigh, that milky white thigh. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's ass and kissed his penis. My breath hitched when Sasuke groaned and pushed his hips more into Naruto's face.

Naruto stroked Sasuke's dick with his tongue and then put it in his mouth. When he did that, Sasuke went crazy, he was trashing his head from side to side. He put on hand in Naruto's hair and made his move his head up and down, up and down.

"Naruto... fuck..." Sasuke said through his gritted teeth, he was flexing and relaxing his butt muscles trying to thrust into Naruto's mouth some more. "Ah... ahh~" He whined and came, I saw Naruto still and swallow as much as he could.

"Oh, fuck... ah..." Sasuke was making incoherent sounds as he came down from this high, Naruto let his soft cock fall from his mouths and pushed Sasuke's hips down. The music was still playing in the background but they didn't seem to hear it. Sasuke sat in Naruto's lap and rested his head under Naruto's chin. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's head and slowly stroked his hair. Sasuke's finger wiped the rest of his cum from Naruto's lips and then brought it to his own lips, tasting himself. Sasuke had a content look on his face.

I thought they were finished but then Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back and began rubbing his ass on Naruto's crotch more forcefully than before. Naruto had his eyes closed and I saw his hand grip Sasuke's hips tightly. He would have bruises tomorrow.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto was bucking his crotch against Sasuke's ass and mumbling words to Sasuke I thought were unnecessary. But I guess Sasuke liked them because he chuckled, from his posture I could see he was amused by Naruto's behaviour.

"You like that... ha...?" Sasuke lowered himself so his entire body was brushing against Naruto's, and said to his ear, "You like me straddling you and making you feel good, don't you?" he asked, and Naruto just nodded his head, unable to say anything as pleasure raced down his spine.

"Yeah, baby..." Naruto's hands started pushing Sasuke's hips to meet his trust faster, "Sas... I'm gonna come..." Naruto muttered and Sasuke straightened his body and started bouncing on Naruto. Pleasure was written all over Naruto's face. "Fuck... now... I'm—AHH..." Naruto grunted something incoherent and stilled. His chest was raising with his fast breathing and his eyes were shut together tightly.

"Ahhh... nhghhhh..." Sasuke hummed, feeling warmth through the fabric of Naruto's pants. He slowed down his movements as well, he was just rolling his ass over Naruto's crotch in circles. Naruto's hands were going up and down his thighs. Then, Sasuke lied on top of Naruto and nuzzled his chest. Naruto's arms came around Sasuke and held him there. I saw Naruto place a small kiss on top of Sasuke's head and Sasuke smile.

Sasuke lifted his head and kissed Naruto on the mouth. He caught Naruto's face with his hands and held his still while his tongue violated his mouth. Naruto's hands went lower on Sasuke's body and came to rest on his ass. They squeezed soft flesh and Sasuke broke the kiss, gasping against Naruto's puffy lips.

"Are you ready for more?" Naruto asked huskily.

"Always..." Sasuke replied in equally low tone.

"Tell me what you want me to do..." Naruto said and began massaging Sasuke's ass. Sasuke buried his face in the crock of Naruto's neck, and just moaned.

"That... I want that..." He said.

"You sure... your hole here..." Naruto's hands spread Sasuke's asscheeks and his finger came wandering around Sasuke's puckered entrance. "...wants me." Naruto pushed at the hole and it twitched under his finger. Sasuke gasped and pushed his ass to Naruto's finger.

"Yes..." Sasuke admitted, his voice was dripping with lust. He was already so aroused.

"Yes what? Yes, you want me in here...?" Naruto pushed two fingers up Sasuke's ass and Sasuke cried out. His cries were muffled by pillow and Naruto's skin. Naruto could feel muscles squeezing his fingers, he only imagined how it would feel to be buried in there.

"Yes... I do..." Sasuke nodded his head and wrapped his fingers in Naruto's short hair. Whenever Naruto would push his fingers inside roughly, Sasuke would pull on his hair.

Naruto spanked Sasuke's ass and said, "C'mere..."

That was enough for Sasuke as he got off of Naruto and proceeded to take off the rest of Naruto's clothes. When he came to his pants, he stopped, but only for a bit, before he unbuckled his belt and pulled the tight pants off Naruto. Naruto's boxers were sticky and smelled like his come, they were stuck to his skin. Sasuke removed them, not surprised that after his hand touched the skin underneath, it became warmer.

"Hurry..." Sasuke heard Naruto say impatiently.

"So impatient." Sasuke said and throw the clothes somewhere on the floor. He straddled Naruto's legs again and began rubbing his crotch with both of his hands. Sasuke took Naruto's cock in his hand and stroked. Naruto closed his eyes with a smile and hummed in appreciation. He let Sasuke play as much as he wanted.

"Ah, that's it... nice and steady..." Naruto said, and Sasuke licked his lips, listening to the instructions.

"Like this...?" Sasuke asked, he clenched his fist whenever he came close to the tip.

"Yeah, just like that..." Naruto nodded his head and groaned. He was getting hard again.

Sasuke saw and felt Naruto's hardness and lowered his face to his crotch. He had his lips just above the tip, he pushed his tongue between his lips and licked the head. Naruto twitched in his hold. Sasuke proceeded to stroke but he also mouthed the head. He took as much as he could in his mouth and began sucking. Naruto's hands came to Sasuke's hair and stayed there.

"Oh, yeah... you like it?" Naruto groaned, and Sasuke nodded his head, the member in his mouth brushing against his palate. "That's good... 'cause I do too." Sasuke's hand came down between his own legs and he started stroking himself in time with his vigorous sucks.

Sasuke let Naruto's cock fall from his mouth, Naruto looked at him, asking what was wrong, but Sasuke just nudged him with his cheek and kissed the sides before he pulled himself up. He was straddling Naruto's chest, and then he raised himself so Naruto could scoot himself down, so Sasuke was straddling his face instead.

Naruto understood and spread Sasuke's asscheeks again, but this time his wet tongue came poking at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke gripped the headboard and moaned when Naruto began sucking him down there.

"Naruto..." He cried out, and rested his head against the wall. He was pushing down against the tongue and that talented mouth that gave him such pleasure.

Naruto hummed as his tongue pushed inside Sasuke's tight hole, he stroked the inside muscles and then started pushing his tongue even deeper, as deep as he could reach. Sasuke shuddered, clenching his muscles around Naruto's tongue and getting all needy. He couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much, he was so hot.

"Naruto... s-stop..." Sasuke said, his voice breaking. He wiggled his ass, and tried to get Naruto to stop. "Please..." He almost begged. "Naruto... baby... I want you... please... you make me feel so good... I want... now..." He groaned as Naruto bit him.

"Then, get down there..." Naruto murmured against his ass, and spanked him again. Sasuke was on Naruto in instant. He straddled his hips again, it seemed to be his favourite position.

Sasuke lied on top of Naruto, their bodies were flush against each other. He began grinding his hips against Naruto. Naruto bucked his hips, meeting Sasuke's every trust. Naruto's hands came to Sasuke's ass again, helping him to create a steady rhythm. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, his warm breath was blowing against Naruto's skin, making him shudder in pleasure.

"Sasuke... baby... c'mon..." Naruto whined wantonly.

"Naru..." Sasuke gasped, he was panting, his sweat was getting him sticky and it felt so good to have his member brush against Naruto's stomach.

"Raise your ass sweety..." Naruto asked and Sasuke complied, he raised his ass in the air, and allowed Naruto to push his cock inside him slowly. Naruto's hand lead the hardness past the initial tightness and then pulled Sasuke's hips down on him, making Sasuke swallow him whole.

"Ah....!" Sasuke cried in Naruto's ear. Naruto's hand came to Sasuke's head, as he tried to ease the pain.

"Shh... it's okay... shhh..." Naruto whispered to him.

"I know... fuck..." Sasuke said in something between a whisper and a moan. He braced himself on his hands next to Naruto's head and kissed Naruto on the mouth. Then, he sat up and began bouncing on top of Naruto. Skin slapping skin noises filled the room and it somehow became warmer inside. Sasuke moaned as Naruto's dick brushed against that spot.

"Oh yeah, that's it bitch. Moan so wantonly, yes... yeah... oh fuck yeah..." Naruto said in husky, needy voice, bucking his hips and meeting Sasuke's trusts.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, he was biting his lip, and making such wonderful noises, indicating his approval of primal impulse. Soon enough, Naruto had Sasuke coming all over himself with a hoarse cry. They stopped, Naruto letting Sasuke experience his climax, and then they started moving again.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked toward the door. His eyes stared into mine and I knew I was caught, he smirked. I pulled away from the door and caught my shirt where my heart was supposed to be, I was sure it would jump out of my chest.

I looked inside again, and I caught a glimpse of Naruto turning Sasuke around, on his back, and trusting into him with more force. And his back muscles tensing as Sasuke's wrapped legs around his waist keep pushing him deeper.

"Naruto... keep... fucking... me.... don't stop!" I heard Sasuke saying it to Naruto.

I didn't want to watch anymore, I think I saw enough. I closed the door and slid against it until I was sitting on a step. Nezumi and Rai were looking at me, we had the same look in our eyes. We all saw it, and we all wouldn't forget about it until much later in our lives.

I expected things to change the next day. With that in mind I arrived home as planned just in time for breakfast. As expected, Naruto made breakfast and served it on our table. His hair was wet from his morning shower and he had only Sasuke's sweat pants on. I didn't question it.

I sat at the table and Naruto joined me, I began eating. I refused to look at him more than few seconds, I kept blushing because I always remembered stuff he did with Sasuke last night.

"You know... it's not nice to look at people without their knowledge." Naruto said matter-of-factly, I choked on my toast. He laughed and hit me on the back, as if to help me not to choke.

"I know..." I said in, coughing a bit. I was red in my face, I'm sure he knew it, and I was sure he knew that I knew.

"Good morning..." Sasuke came to join us in that moment, he came to me and looked as if trying to determine what was going on. After I didn't raise my head he just walked beside me and sat next to Naruto. I was sitting on a plastic chair and they shared a bench. I looked at Sasuke while I thought he wasn't watching and I saw he really did look happier, he was refreshed and had that natural glow on him. "What did you two talk about while I wasn't here?" Sasuke asked, and I hoped Naruto wouldn't tell him.

"Ah... nothing... nothing..." Naruto waved it off, and Sasuke accepted that as an answer. I was very grateful. I wasn't sure I could deal with Sasuke knowing too I was such a pervert.

I finished my toast and got up, "I'm gonna go, I promised to meet with guys after breakfast." I informed them, and waved goodbye.

"Be sure to come back for lunch." Sasuke said. I nodded my head and tried to get away before...

"And keep in mind what I told you." ...that.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
